hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Noam Pitlik
Noam Pitlik (November 4, 1932 — February 18, 1999) was an American character actor and director. He was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He played various German characters on the 1960s situation comedy Hogan's Heroes, including the German spy, Wagner in the series' pilot episode. As an actor, his first television appearance was in Cain's Hundred, while his film debut was a small part in A Child Is Waiting. Besides Hogan's Heroes, he had also made guest appearances in such television shows as Combat!, The Rifleman, My Favorite Martian, Gidget, The Monkees, Get Smart, The Flying Nun, Mannix, All in the Family, Bewitched, Sanford and Son, Barnaby Jones, and Barney Miller. He was a regular, for one year, on The Bob Newhart Show. Among the films that he had appeared in includes The Graduate, The Satan Bug, Fitzwilly, and The Thousand Plane Raid. He had also appeared in a few televison films, including Fire on Kelly Mountain, Downhill Racer and Houston, We've Got a Problem. In 1975 he started to direct television shows, starting with an episode of Barney Miller. He had also directed episodes of One Day at a Time, Alice, Taxi, I'm a Big Girl Now, 9 to 5, Night Court, Mr. Belvedere, Wings and The Home Court. He was also the producer of one episode each of Barney Miller and 9 to 5. His last acting appearance was on an episode of Becker in 1998. He died the following year in Los Angeles, California from lung cancer. Filmography * The Ordeal of Bill Carney (1981) (TV) * The Front Page (1974) * Bobby Parker and Company (1974) (TV) * Houston, We've Got a Problem (1974) (TV) * Fire on Kelly Mountain (1973) (TV) * The Bait (1973) (TV) * The Bob Newhart Show (1972) (TV) * Downhill Racer (1969) * The Thousand Plane Raid (1969) * The Big Bounce (1969) * Fade-In (1968) * The Graduate (1967) * Fitzwilly (1967) * The Young Warriors (1967) * The Doomsday Flight (1966) (TV) (uncredited) * The Fortune Cookie (1966) * The Hallelujah Trail (1965) * The Satan Bug (1965) (uncredited) * A Child Is Waiting (1963) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Becker playing "Mr. Schmalen" in episode: "Tell Me Lies" (episode # 1.4) 30 November 1998 * Police Story playing "Detective Joe Kovak" in episode: "The Witness" (episode # 2.21) 11 March 1975 * Barney Miller playing "Bomber" (uncredited) in episode: "Experience" (episode # 1.2) 30 January 1975 * Police Story playing "Epstein" in episode: "Robbery: 48 Hours" (episode # 2.3) 24 September 1974 * The Odd Couple playing "O'Herlihy" in episode: "To Bowl or Not to Bowl" (episode # 5.2) 19 September 1974 * The Partridge Family playing "Rabbi Stern" in episode: "Danny Converts" (episode # 4.17) 9 February 1974 * Hawkins playing "Professor Hastings" in episode: "A life for a Life" (episode # 1.4) 13 November 1973 * The Bob Newhart Show playing "Mr. Victor Gianelli" in episode: "Mutiny on the Hartley" (episode # 2.9) 10 November 1973 * Barnaby Jones playing "Man at Westland Engineering" in episode: "The Deadly Prize" (episode # 2.8) 4 November 1973 * The New Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Director" in episode: "The Young Surgeons" (episode # 3.7) 22 October 1973 * Disneyland playing "News Commentator" in episode: "Fire on Kelly Island" (episode # 20.3) 30 September 1973 * The Bob Newhart Show playing "Mr. Victor Gianelli" in episode: "Last TV Show" (episode # 2.1) 15 September 1973 * The Bob Newhart Show playing "Mr. Victor Gianelli" in episode: "Bum Voyage" (episode # 1.23) 3 March 1973 * Mannix playing "Eddie Hayes" in episode: "Search for a Whisper" (episode # 6.21) 18 February 1973 * The New Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Chuck Brewster" in episode: "Will Baby Make Three?" (episode # 2.20) 18 February 1973 * The Bob Newhart Show playing "Mr. Victor Gianelli" in episode: "The Crash of 29 Years Old" (episode # 1.16) 13 January 1973 * Sanford and Son playing "Officer 'Swanny' Swanhauser" in episode: "Have Gun, Will Sell" (episode # 2.7) 3 November 1972 * The Bold Ones: The New Doctors playing "Dr. Gorman" in episode: "A Nation of Human Pincushions" (episode # 4.3) 3 October 1972 * Sanford and Son playing "Officer 'Swanny' Swanhauser" in episode: "Whiplash" (episode # 2.2) 22 September 1972 * The Bob Newhart Show playing "Mr. Victor Gianelli" in episode: "Fly the Unfriendly Skies" (episode 1.1) 16 September 1972 * Sanford and Son playing "Officer 'Swanny' Swanhauser" in episode: "The Suitcase Case" (episode # 1.12) 31 March 1972 * Sanford and Son playing "Officer 'Swanny' Swanhauser" in episode: "TV or Not TV" (episode # 1.11) 24 March 1972 * Sanford and Son playing "Officer 'Swanny' Swanhauser" in episode: "We Were Robbed" (episode # 1.6) 18 February 1972 * Sanford and Son playing "Officer 'Swanny' Swanhauser" in episode: "The Copper Caper" (episode # 1.4) 4 February 1972 * Nichols in episode: "The Unholy Alliance" (episode # 1.16) 18 January 1972 * All in the Family in episode: "Christmas Day at the Bunkers'" (episode # 2.13) 18 December 1971 * Nanny and the Professor playing "Professor Larry Kaylor" in episode: "Professor Pygmalion Plays Golf" (episode # 3.11) 23 November 1971 * Love, American Style playing "Sal" in episode: "Love and the Detective" (episode # 3.5a) 15 October 1971 * The New Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Director" in episode: "A Star Ain't Born" (episode # 1.2) 25 September 1971 * Night Gallery playing "Driver" in episode: "A Death in the Family" (episode # 2.5) 22 September 1971 * Nanny and the Professor playing "Professor Fisk" in episode: "The Art of Relationships" (episode # 2.18) 5 February 1971 * Love, American Style playing "Fred, Irene's Husband" in episode: "Love and Murphy's Bed" (episode # 2.17b) 22 January 1971 * The Bold Ones: The Senator playing "Brettancourt" in episode: "The Continual Roar of Musketry: Part 2" (episode # 1.5) 29 November 1970 * The Bold Ones: The Senator playing "Brettancourt" in episode: "A Continual Roar of Musketry: Part 1" (episode # 1.4) 22 November 1970 * The Young Rebels playing "Brettancourt" in episode: "Stalemate" (episode # 1.10) 22 November 1970 * Bewitched playing "Ashley" in episode: "Samantha's Pet Warlock" (episode # 7.9) 19 November 1970 * Bewitched playing "Newton" in episode: "Samantha's Hot Bedwarmer" (episode # 7.4) 15 October 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Karl Metzler" in episode: "The Experts" (episode # 6.2) 27 September 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Strauss" in episode: "Standing Room Only" (episode # 5.21) 20 February 1970 * The F.B.I. playing "Deputy Joyner" in episode: "Conspiracy of Corruption" (episode # 5.18) 11 January 1970 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Gregorian" in episode: "Never Put a Genie on a Budget" (episode # 5.14) 30 December 1969 * The Mod Squad playing "Simon J. Albert" in episode: "In This Corner - Sol Albert" (episode # 2.12) 16 December 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain John Mitchell" in episode: "The Big Gamble" (episode # 5.9) 21 November 1969 * Love, American Style in episode: "Love and the Wild Party" (episode # 1.8c) 17 November 1969 * Here Come the Brides in episode: "The Legend of Big Foot" (episode # 2.8) 14 November 1969 * Bracken's World playing "Detective" in episode: "Panic" (episode # 1.2) 26 September 1969 * Ironside playing "Ernie Wilson" in episode: "The Tormentor" (episode # 2.24) 27 March 1969 * Judd, for the Defense playing "Jack Matcha" in episode: "Visitation" (episode # 2.24) 21 March 1969 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Herb" in episode: "Dynamite Diner" (episode # 5.19) 7 February 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Herber" in episode: "Will the Real Colonel Klink Please Stand Up Against the Wall?" (episode # 4.13) 21 December 1968 * The Doris Day Show playing "Deputy" in episode: "The Matchmakers" (episode # 1.4) 22 October 1968 * The F.B.I. playing "Luther Todd" in episode: "The Quarry" (episode # 4.3) 6 October 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Lutz" in episode: "Klink vs. the Gonculator" (episode # 4.2) 5 October 1968 * The Mod Squad playing "Wiley" in episode: "The Teeth of the Barracuda" (episode # 1.1) 24 September 1968 * Get Smart playing "Bodecker" in episode: "The Reluctant Redhead" (episode # 3.26) 6 April 1968 * ''The Virginian playing "Walt Hardesty" in episode: "The Handy Man" (episode # 6.24) 6 March 1968 * The Guns of Will Sonnett playing "John Darby" in episode: "Alone" (episode # 1.23) 9 February 1968 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Roy Swanson" in episode: "Goober Goes to an Auto Show" (episode # 8.22) 5 February 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Morgan" in episode: "Everybody Loves a Snowman" (episode # 3.14) 9 December 1967 * Mannix playing "Lowell Gregg" in episode: "Turn Every Stone" (episode # 1.12) 9 December 1967 * The Monkees playing "Harry Hooker" in episode: "Hitting the High Seas" (episode # 2.12) 27 November 1967 * The Flying Nun playing "Talc" in episode: "It's an Ill Wind" (episode # 1.12) 16 November 1967 * The Invaders in episode: "The Spores" (episode # 2.7) 17 October 1967 * The Monkees playing "Shazer" in episode: "Everywhere a Shiek, Shiek" (episode # 2.3) 25 September 1967 * The Flying Nun playing "Lou Cottrell" in episode: "The convert" (episode 1.2) 14 September 1967 * Hey,Landlord playing "Moose" in episode: "Aunt Harriet Wants You" (episode # 1.31) 23 April 1967 * Hey,Landlord playing "Harry Klagman" in episode: "Swingle City, East" (episode # 1.28) 2 April 1967 * The Iron Horse playing "Gabe Randall" in episode: "The Execution" (episode # 1.27) 13 March 1967 * The F.B.I. playing "Ed Wallace" in episode: "Sky on Fire" (episode # 2.23) 26 February 1967 * The Fugitive playing "Jim Macklin" in episode: "The Blessings of Liberty" (episode # 4.13) 20 December 1966 * Felony Squad playing "Reporter" in episode: "The Streets Are Paved with Quicksand" (episode # 1.1) 12 September 1966 * Ben Casey in episode: "Weave Nets to Catch the Wind" (episode # 5.21) 7 February 1966 * Ben Casey in episode: "Fun and Games and Other Tragic Things" (episode # 5.20) 31 January 1966 * The Virginian playing "Bert March" in episode: "Blaze of Glory" (episode # 4.15) 29 December 1965 * Ben Casey in episode: "You Wanna Know What Really Goes on in a Hospital?" (episode # 5.14) 20 December 1965 * Ben Casey playing "Pathologist" in episode: "Then I, and You, and All of Us Fell Down" (episode # 5.8) 1 November 1965 * Gidget playing "Donald Hardy" in episode: "Gidget Is a Proper Noun" (episode # 1.7) 27 October 1965 * The Munsters playing "Jack Koger" in episode: "Happy 100th Anniversary" (episode # 2.6) 21 October 1965 * Ben Casey playing "Pathologist" in episode: "What to Her Is Plato?" (episode # 5.6) 18 October 1965 * Ben Casey playing "Pathologist" in episode: "Run for Your Lives, Dr. Galanos Practices Here!" (episode # 5.4) 4 October 1965 * The F.B.I. playing "John Dennison" in episode: "A Mouthful of Dust" (episode # 1.3) 3 October 1965 * My Favorite Martian playing "Sam" in episode: "Keep Me from the Church on Time" (episode # 3.4) 3 October 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Wagner" in episode: "The Informer" (episode # 1.1) 17 September 1965 * Combat! playing "Mac" in episode: "Beneath the Ashes" (episode # 3.32) 27 April 1965 * Gunsmoke playing "Dobbs" in episode: "Twenty Miles From Dodge" (episode # 10.29) 10 April 1965 * The Fugitive playing "Davey" in episode: "Ballad for a Ghost" (episode # 2.15) 29 December 1964 * Vacation Playhouse playing "Soldier #1" in episode: "Papa G.I." 29 June 1964 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Benny Galati" in episode: "Charlie, He Couldn't Kill a Fly" (episode # 1.25) 7 May 1964 * The Fugitive playing "Keefer" in episode: "Taps for a Dead War" (episode # 1.25) 17 March 1964 * My Favorite Martian playing "Officer Thorp" in episode: "A Loaf of Bread, a Jug of Wine, and Peaches" (episode # 1.7) 10 November 1963 * Combat! playing "Pvt. Gene Scott" in episode: "Bridgehead" (episode # 2.2) 24 September 1963 * GE True playing "Edward Gleason" in episode: "Nitro" (episode # 1.29) 28 April 1963 * I'm Dickens, He's Fenster in episode: "Table Tennis, Anyone?" (episode # 1.27) 29 March 1963 * I'm Dickens, He's Fenster in episode: "Say It with Pictures" (episode # 1.21) 15 February 1963 * I'm Dickens, He's Fenster in episode: "The Carpenters Four" (episode # 1.17) 18 January 1963 * I'm Dickens, He's Fenster in episode: "The Joke" (episode # 1.11) 7 December 1962 * The Rifleman playing "Trooper Dalt" in episode: "The Assailants" (episode # 5.7) 12 November 1962 * The Lloyd Bridges Show in episode: "War Song" (episode # 1.8) 30 October 1962 * I'm Dickens, He's Fenster in episode: "Harry, The Father Image" (episode # 1.4) 19 October 1962 * I'm Dickens, He's Fenster in episode: "Nurse Dickens" (episode # 1.2) 5 October 1962 * The New Breed in episode: "Hail, Hail, the Gang's All Here" (episode # 1.30) 24 April 1962 * Dr. Kildare playing "Anesthetist" in episode: "Winter Harvest" (episode # 1.4) 19 October 1961 * Cain's Hundred playing "Edwards" in episode: "Markdown on a Man" (episode # 1.4) 10 October 1961 Television Director * The Home Court (1995) (TV) * Wings (1990) (TV) * Have Faith (1989) (TV) * Porters (1987) (TV) * Day to Day Affairs (1985) (TV) * Mr. Belvedere (1985) (TV) * Off the Rack (1984) (TV) * Night Court (1984) (TV) * Henry Hamilton Graduate Ghost (1984) (TV) * Branagan and Mapes (1983) (TV) * 9 to 5 (1982) (TV) * I'm a Big Girl Now (1980) (TV) * Taxi (1978) (TV) * A.E.S. Hudson Street (1978) (TV) * The Betty White Show (1977) (TV) * Holmes and Yo-Yo (1976) (TV) * Alice (1976) (TV) * The Practice (1976) (TV) * One Day at a Time (1975) (TV) * Barney Miller (1975) (TV) Producer * 9 to 5 (1982) (TV) * Barney Miller (1975) (TV) External links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Noah Pitlik at the Internet Movie Database Pitlik, NoamPitlik, NoamPitlik, NoamPitlik, NoamPitlik, NoamPitlik, NoamPitlik, Noam